Actuación
by Nanunita
Summary: Se miraron una vez más y se dieron un casto beso antes de salir de nuevo a actuar que son simples hermanos que se cuidan entre sí.     Twc


Estos chicos no me pertenecen, así como es demasiado probable que no haya sucedido lo de a continuación. ¿No te agrada el TwinCest? No parece, si abriste esta página...

Actuación

A altas horas de la madrugada se encontraban en un boliche, rodeados de cámaras, alcohol, música y miles de chicas.

Mientras Tom bailaba algo prendido y sin vergüenza alguna con una morocha, tratando de robarle entre baile y baile un beso, Georg no se quedaba atrás y ya estaba degustando la boca de una pelirroja que minutos antes le había invitado un trago.

Gustav coqueteaba con la barman mientras pedía más tragos en la barra, mientras ésta se reía nerviosamente ante la presencia de tal estrella.

Bill se mantenía en la zona VIP bastante animado, en parte por el alcohol, en parte porque estaba hablando con tres simpáticas chicas. ¿Sobre qué? Imposible saberlo, ya que por la música fuerte se hablaban al oído.

Son estos pequeños detalles los que eran captados por las cámaras, siempre tratando de mostrar el otro lado de los cuatro músicos, que por más famosos que sean también son adolescentes y no lo iban a ocultar.

Siempre alegres, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro, siempre jugando entre ellos, siempre bien acompañados por las noches. Felices.

Pobres ingenuos, pensaba Bill.

Nunca sabrán que todo es una simple actuación, que ellos están amargados, que su sonrisa es falsa, que cada dos por tres pelean, que suelen estar solos por la noche. Infelices.

Estaban hartos de tener que fingir que todo andaba bien. No podían vivir con una mentira, pero eso era exactamente lo que les pedía su productor.

Que se pongan caretas y salgan a conquistar la noche, en cuanto vean cámaras alrededor.

Qué suerte, al menos les dejaba que sean ellos mismos cuando no había nadie para comprobarlo. Eso es mejor que nada.

Con un suspiro imperceptible, giró su rostro para ver a su hermano. Él estaba bailando aún más cerca de la morocha pero Bill sabía que no la estaba pasando bien. Que al igual que él se moría de ganas por estar con su hermano en la zona VIP, abrazados y susurrándose cosas en el oído.

Porque eso también se los prohibía Jost. No les dejaba vivir su amor, con tantas entrevistas, firmas de autógrafos, conciertos, ensayos, fiestas a las que obligatoriamente tenían que ir, no tenían tiempo para romances.

Es lo que solía decir en las entrevistas, con un inmenso dolor, que no tenían tiempo.

Ya habían aceptado que se amaban más que como simples hermanos hace un tiempo, lo cual traía peleas con el resto de los integrantes que no podían entenderlo, pero hey!, ellos tienen derecho a ser amantes como cualquier otra persona en el mundo.

David fue bastante considerado y no los mandó a ningún centro clínico, con la condición de que quede puertas adentro.

Y no por el hecho de que al practicar incesto podrían encerrarlos, sino porque ese sería el fin de la banda, y sus bolsillos quedarían vacíos.

Y al final de cuentas, los cuatro amaban la música, demasiado como para terminar el grupo. ¿Cuántas probabilidades de triunfar de nuevo en otras bandas o como solistas tenían? Muy pocas.

Por lo mismo fingían que todo andaba bien.

Pero esto los está destruyendo. No pueden más, en especial los gemelos. Tom tenía que mantener su reputación como player, mientras Bill la del desdichado chico que espera a su alma gemela para algo serio y estable.

No se cansaba de decirlo, _alma gemela_, alguien debió haberlo notado. ¡Era claro que hablaba de Tom!

¿Y cuando decía que hace más de tres años no besaba a una chica? Nunca dijo que no a un chico. Esos momentos en que Tom sonreía de medio lado imperceptiblemente.

Pero los medios ven solo lo que quieren ver.

Cansado, se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de las tres simpáticas chicas, y se dirigió al baño. No sin antes darle una ojeada a Tom, éste lo observó en todo momento y a los minutos también se dirigió al baño, no sin antes disculparse con su pareja de baile.

-Te tardaste- le dijo Bill en tono reprochante.

-No podía dejar que sea tan obvio que te sigo a todos lados como perrito faldero- rió su gemelo.

Bill le sonrió y se metió en un cubículo.

Tom asomó su cabeza afuera del baño y volvió a entrar, abriendo la puerta para encontrarse con su amado.

-Bill - le dijo con su tono seductor mientras lo agarraba de la nuca para besarlo como sólo él sabe hacerlo.

-Mm, Tom- gemía al sentir los húmedos besos de su gemelo.

Pero sorpresivamente el de cresta cortó el beso y se aferró en un abrazo a Tom.

Éste sentía todo lo que él, y lo abrazó aún más fuerte.

Así se mantuvieron unos minutos, que nunca eran suficientes. Bill dejó caer unas lágrimas.

Gustav entró al baño en ese momento y se dirigió a lavarse las manos.

-Chicos, afuera ya andan preguntando en dónde se metieron, quizás Bill pueda fingir que vomitó o algo- comentó desinteresadamente.

Los gemelos salieron abrazados y le sonrieron a su compañero.

Lo sabían, sabían que si bien el baterista no podía terminar de entender lo que ellos sentían, también quiere lo mejor para ellos.

-Gracias-

-Como sea- contestó saliendo del baño.

Se miraron una vez más y se dieron un casto beso antes de salir de nuevo a actuar que son simples hermanos que se cuidan entre sí.

Al día siguiente en Internet circulaba una fotografía de Tom agarrando a Bill que parecía caerse.

"La noche pasada los gemelos fueron descubiertos saliendo del baño de un boliche de Hamburgo, al parecer Bill bebió un poco de más y arruinó la noche de su hermano que tuvo que llevarlo al hotel de inmediato para que descanse"

Gustav suspiró mientras tomaba un poco más de café.

Tom apareció de la mano con Bill y se sentaron en frente del baterista, éste les pasó la notebook para que leyeran la noticia.

Bill levantó una ceja al leer, después cerró con cuidado y le devolvió la notebook a Gustav. Inmediatamente se levantó y buscó algo para comer.

Georg apareció en la cocina y luego de saludar con un buen día se sentó.

Compartieron un desayuno sumidos en el silencio hasta que su productor entró con un café en la mano.

-Buenos días chicos, para hoy tienen programado una sesión de fotos a las 15, durará unas tres horas y luego vienen al hotel, se bañan y los necesito a las 19 para una prueba de vestuario para el próximo concierto, no tomará más de una hora, así que a las 20:30 los quiero ensayando, ¿De acuerdo?

Todos asintieron al unísono.

-Y no quiero caras largas chicos, tienen la vida más envidiable en toda Alemania.

-Qué afortunados somos- dijo sarcásticamente Georg.

Jost frunció el cejo y salió del lugar.

Cansados, cansados de actuar. ¿Cuánto más podrían aguantar el no tener una vida? Estaban como muertos, muertos en vida, incapaces de sentir lo que quisieran.

Porque su vida pública no era más que una actuación.

Fin 


End file.
